


My friend's au-pair

by CatherinesAshtray



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherinesAshtray/pseuds/CatherinesAshtray
Summary: Paula is getting crazy with the amount of work that her job, her exams and her family is forcing upon her; she cannot take it anymore, she needs help – and the only actual help she could get is at home. She needs to hire someone.It was just a matter of time before Chloe, her new au-pair, had the chance to meet Rebecca, Paula’s hurricane, aka best friend (or vice versa). What will happen, though, when her new 25-year-old new au-pair meets her 29-year-old personification of chaos?One thing is sure: there’s no way to get Rebecca out of the way. Lots of people tried and all of them failed – and Chloe’s not any different.
Kudos: 2





	My friend's au-pair

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is more like a long-ass note, so bare with me, but I wanted to make it a prologue and separate it from the rest of the story. Btw I'm trying out something new, so it might be a little weird at first.  
> Things should get back to normal in the actual first chapter already - but whatever, this is about the craziest thing on TV so I can't think of a better place to experiment stuff!  
> I will appreciate any critique or suggestion, tbh. I'm just a girl who likes to tell stuff and I can't be held responsible for my actions.

Bars, pubs or parks tend not to be the first thought when it comes to studying, but sometimes – and absurdly – those are the only places when one can get some quiet if your own home isn’t an option.  
For Paula and Chloe, that’s exactly the case: two women sitting on a table, on a sunny day, with a smoothie in front of them – alongside with some books and papers, clearly.  
Sometimes Chloe can be the most extrovert person on planet Earth, but others can be as shy as a kid; God only knows what it is based on, but that certainly was not one of those moments where she could yell in a crowd something incredibly stupid just to make someone a favour: she needed a pen, she did not have a replacement for the one that has just dried up and she’d rather die than ask someone for it.  
The choice was clear: keep your incredibly shy pride and put those books away or find a way to carry-the-fuck on.  
After a bit of turn-around, she saw a middle-aged redhead on almost her same boat. 

“Excuse me”, she interrupted. As soon as the redhead looked up, she kept her words coming:  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, but my pen just dried up. Do you happen to have a second one I could borrow?”  
After a fast glance, as soon as she saw the girl’s books her focused look turned suddenly into a friendly smile: “Oh, I see. Yes, I’m pretty sure I have one or two” – Paula is surely a character; although she isn’t feeling embarrassed, she is still moving frenetically with her index pointing randomly at nowhere.  
“There ya go” – she offered, with a polite smile.  
“Thank you. Glad to see I’m not the only one studying on a sunny Sunday afternoon” – she joked.  
“Yeah”, Paula giggled, “tell me about it. I have two sons, I don’t know what Sundays afternoons are anymore”  
Both of their laughter was natural and spontaneous. Pretty nice, pretty rare – for both of them.  
“I’m Chloe, by the way”, she introduced herself. After shaking hands, she added:  
“I’m gonna sit on that table over there”, she pointed, “if you’ll want to take a break later.”  
“Yeah, I think I might need that in a bit. Thank you” – definitely surprised, but also clearly softened, Paula came back with her eyes on her book and a little smile was still resting on her lips;  
she doesn’t have many chances to just treat herself a little with some easy-going kindness. For how much her friends do care about her, she always finds herself being in control of the whole thing – whatever that thing is, in whatever context. She is always in charge, but hardly ever enjoys a moment of simple rest – and maybe a smoothie with a polite stranger might not be such a bad idea.


End file.
